Strawberries
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {YunJae/PWP} Jaejoong organise un petit dîner en tête-à-tête avec Yunho


_**Strawberries**_

Ce fut avec une extrême application que Jaejoong alluma la dernière bougie. Il avait tout préparé avec soin : l'ambiance tamisée, la couverture moelleuse étendue à même le sol, un peu de vin et quelques douceurs qu'il avait lui-même préparées. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose en réalité, pourvu que l'autre soit à l'heure. Il y avait toujours cette légère angoisse précédant un rendez-vous amoureux, comme lors du premier, mais elle disparut bien vite, laissant place à l'excitation. Ces futilités étaient-elles encore nécessaires lorsqu'on vivait déjà une relation à longue durée ? Bien sûr que ça l'était, que ce soit pour un premier rendez-vous ou bien pour le vingtième. Aussi longue la relation soit-elle, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait profiter de son compagnon quand il le souhaitait.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de son appartement. Il se précipita à grandes enjambées vers la porte et l'ouvrit aussitôt, sachant pertinemment qui était de l'autre côté. Il tomba nez à nez avec un bouquet de fleurs blanches qui le surprirent sur le coup. Les yeux de Yunho apparurent derrière et ses cheveux roses dépassaient du bouquet.

- Je suis en retard ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, les fleurs, ce n'était pas obligé, dit Jaejoong en les prenant tout de même.

- J'aime te couvrir de cadeaux, tu me connais.

- Justement, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, rétorqua-t-il.

Le chanteur déposa le bouquet sur le premier meuble à portée de mains tandis que son invité fermait la porte derrière lui. A peine eurent-ils terminé leurs tâches que Jaejoong attrapa le visage de Yunho entre ses paumes pour l'embrasser, suçotant ses lèvres avec envie. Ce lien charnel lui manquait trop, le contact des lèvres moelleuses de Yunho contre les siennes, caressantes et chaudes. Il fit à peine attention aux béquilles que son visiteur tenait maladroitement, préférant s'accrocher à son cou comme à son habitude. Yunho n'en sembla pas déséquilibré pour autant, répondant volontiers à son baiser. Les doigts de Jaejoong se glissèrent dans sa chevelure rosée, l'embrassant encore comme s'il ne pouvait s'en rassasier. Ils mirent un moment avant de reprendre leurs esprits.

- Désolé, murmura Jaejoong. Viens t'asseoir avant que je ne te fasse mal.

Il attrapa Yunho par le bras pour l'aider à se rendre au salon. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il se soit blessé en pleine promotion, Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il devait se sentir frustré. Il posa ses béquilles et s'assit sur la couverture en s'appuyant sur le bras de son compagnon. Installé près de lui, Jaejoong commença à lui présenter les plats qu'il lui avait préparés. Il y avait peu de viande ou de riz, mais beaucoup de petites portions facilement mangeables avec les mains. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas très faim, c'était pour accompagner leur tête-à-tête en amoureux, sous la lumière des bougies et une musique d'ambiance.

- Suk Cheon hyung m'a donné cette bouteille de vin, fit Jaejoong en remplissant le verre de Yunho.

- C'est un gage de qualité alors, commenta-t-il en goûtant la première gorgée.

Le début de soirée était calme, reposant. Ils pouvaient tranquillement discuter de leur quotidien faute de pouvoir le vivre ensemble. Jaejoong entreprit de faire goûter à Yunho chaque assortiment qui était disposé devant lui. Un baiser entre deux bouchées adoucissait le tout avec délice. Ils délaissèrent peu à peu la nourriture et Jaejoong se lova contre son compagnon, jouant avec sa langue, effleurant sa peau par-dessous son pull. Yunho était légèrement entravé dans ses mouvements : les jambes tendues à cause de sa blessure, il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire mal, mais les caresses langoureuses qui descendaient jusqu'à sa braguette étaient trop alléchantes pour se plaindre de quoi que ce soit.

- Attention, murmura-t-il tout de même avec un léger sourire. Ne t'excite pas trop : ma jambe…

- Ce n'est pas ta jambe que j'ai envie de frotter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Yunho se mordit la lèvre inférieure, volontairement aguicheur. Il laissa Jaejoong lui enlever son pull, répandant son baiser le long de son cou tandis que sa main se faufilait dans son pantalon.

- Il est temps de passer au dessert, susurra-t-il.

Il lui mordilla affectueusement le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant frissonner. Il lui caressa de nouveau avec amour ses cheveux rosés, puis il fit glisser sa main vers sur son torse dénudé, épousant chacun de ses muscles. Le danseur n'émettait aucune objection, il appréciait les baisers qu'il recevait à l'épaule, comme si Jaejoong se régalait déjà de son dessert. Entre deux gestes tendres, ils continuaient à picorer ce qui avait été préparé spécialement pour cette soirée et, dans une tenue de plus en plus défaite pour chacun des deux, on arriva enfin au dessert. Jaejoong sortit une grande coupe remplie de fraises bien rouges, accompagnée d'une bombe de crème chantilly. Yunho ne put s'empêcher d'en piocher une dès que la coupe fut à portée de main. Il aimait le goût acidulé de ces fruits qui le faisait grimacer avant de pouvoir apprécier toute leur saveur. Jaejoong retira sa chemise, il ne portait plus qu'un débardeur blanc et un pantalon noir, et il se rassit à côté de son compagnon. Il mangea une fraise à son tour avant de prendre la bombe pour la secouer.

- T'es obligé de faire précisément ce geste-là ? demanda Yunho avec un regard sceptique sur la main de Jaejoong.

- Tu es jaloux ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois.

- C'est d'un romantisme…

- C'est pour ça qu'il y a les fraises, répondit Jaejoong en mettant une goutte de chantilly sur le fruit qu'il venait de prendre.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur Yunho, l'embrassant fougueusement avant de lui tendre la fraise vers la bouche. Le dessert prit une toute autre signification, mélangé avec l'érotisme de leurs baisers. Jaejoong prit quelques coussins du canapé et fit s'y installer Yunho pour qu'il ne soit pas complètement allongé à l'horizontale. Il reprit la bombe de chantilly et il s'amusa à recouvrir les boutons de chair de crème qu'il lécha aussitôt. Un mélange sucré-salé papillonna dans sa bouche, le goût enivrant de la peau de Yunho lui ferait presque perdre la raison. Il fit parcourir sa langue jusqu'au cou, remontant jusqu'au menton, et offrit un profond baiser à son amant. La saveur des fraises qu'ils avaient mangées plus tôt était encore omniprésente dans leurs bouches, et c'était plutôt agréable. Jaejoong rompit de lui-même le contact, mais il se permit de lui donner un dernier bisou parce qu'il aimait trop la douceur des lèvres de Yunho. A l'aise, ce-dernier soupira de bienêtre et passa ses bras derrière sa tête, laissant Jaejoong se charger du reste. Le bouton de son jean fut enfin dégrafé et les caresses reprirent plus intensément. Il frissonna quand son hôte commença à l'embrasser autour du nombril tout en lui baissant le caleçon, et le pantalon avec. Il se sentit raidir sous la main de Jaejoong qui savait très bien comment le chauffer.

- Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus, murmura le chanteur en prenant la coupe de fruits.

Il déposa les fraises une à une sur le corps de Yunho, la plupart éparpillées sur son torse, une en équilibre sur son cou, une autre sur ses lèvres – avec interdiction de la manger – et une dernière sur le bas-ventre, à la base du sexe. Le danseur sursauta lorsque Jaejoong entreprit de lui mettre un peu de crème sur ses parties sensibles. Yunho était bel et bien devenu son dessert et il se régalait sans aucun doute. Il passa un coup de langue sur la hampe tendue recouverte de chantilly avant de la mettre entièrement dans sa bouche afin de la nettoyer consciencieusement. Yunho faisait son possible pour ne pas bouger et éviter de faire tomber les fraises qui le recouvraient, mais l'exercice était difficile à gérer. La tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière, il ne pouvait pas voir ce que faisait son amant, seulement le sentir, l'entendre. Puis Jaejoong cessa ses va-et-vient et alla manger la fraise la plus proche et continua son chemin en remontant jusqu'à la gorge, progressivement, prenant le temps de savourer à la fois les fruits et le corps caramélisé de Yunho. Arrivé jusqu'à la dernière fraise, il la coupa en deux avec ses dents, et dans un nouveau baiser il la partagea avec lui. Yunho était enfin libre de ses mouvements et il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jaejoong, le serrant fermement contre lui. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il n'en profite pas non plus. Il le fit glisser ses mains le long du dos avant de les passer dans son pantalon, prenant un malin plaisir à lui caresser les fesses. Ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'en rassasier. Se caressaient comme s'ils voulaient se brûler. Yunho avait oublié sa blessure, Jaejoong avait oublié les fraises.

Ils se débarrassèrent de ce qu'il leur restait de vêtements et Jaejoong se mit à califourchon sur les hanches de Yunho, ondulant du bassin, attisant le feu entre leurs reins. Les mains de son compagnon s'agrippaient fermement à ses fesses et elles le guidèrent contre son érection. Jaejoong se positionna de lui-même et descendit lentement jusqu'à la garde dans un gémissement prolongé. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entamer le moindre mouvement il se pencha sur Yunho, l'embrassant encore, et encore, tandis qu'il menait les va-et-vient selon ce qui accentuait son plaisir. Leurs soupirs se répondaient en écho, interrompus par leurs baisers insatiables. Les lumières des bougies doraient le corps pâle de Jaejoong, le rendant plus précieux aux yeux de Yunho qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, admirant tous ses muscles en mouvement. Ses cheveux couleur nougat se collaient sur son front dans l'effort de leurs ébats, et le danseur se sentait sur le point de craquer tellement le tableau était parfait. Il l'embrassait, le caressait, y avait-il un endroit de son corps qu'il n'avait pas encore touché ? Jaejoong se cambra soudainement, rompant le contact visuel il avait trouvé le point le plus sensible en lui. Yunho voyait le membre tendu de son amant à portée de main, instinctivement il commença à le caresser, amplifiant leur plaisir partagé. Les chairs se resserrèrent sur sa hampe, indiquant que Jaejoong était au bord de l'extase. Ils accélérèrent la cadence jusqu'à la libération finale où, enfin, ils s'immobilisèrent et le chanteur retomba sur son compagnon, le cœur battant si fort qu'il lui semblait qu'on puisse l'entendre dans tout le salon. Ils prirent le temps de retrouver leurs esprits et Yunho déposa ses lèvres sur le front humide de son hôte. Il avait une forte envie de lui dire, tout naturellement, combien il l'aimait, mais Jaejoong lui donna un regard lumineux qui valait tous les mots du monde et qui le tint silencieux. Avec un sourire enfantin, celui-ci attrapa une fraise qui restait encore dans la coupe et l'offrit à Yunho qui la croqua aussitôt avant d'aller l'embrasser encore.

- Tu as quand même des idées qui ne manquent pas de piquant, dit-il enfin.

Jaejoong répondit par un petit rire et il se leva, attrapant un plaid qu'il avait laissé sur le canapé. Ils étaient bien, à même le sol, dans un nid de coussins. Ils seraient mieux enveloppés tous les deux, somnolant l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au petit matin. Tandis qu'il se reposait contre Yunho, appréciant ses baisers tendres sur sa tempe, Jaejoong entendit son téléphone sonner. Sans prendre le temps de se préoccuper de qui pouvait appeler aussi tard, il décrocha.

- N'empêche je me demande toujours où tu pioches des idées pareilles, continua Yunho.

- Allô, hyung ?… merci pour le tuyau. Le coup des fraises c'était… une expérience intéressante.

- Qui est à l'autre bout du fil ? s'étonna son compagnon.

**xXx**

- De rien mon petit Jaejoong, sourit Heechul, allongé dans son lit dans le plus simple appareil. C'était un plaisir de partager ça avec toi.

Il tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et prit une fraise dans une coupe qui se trouvait là. Il sentit comme une caresse lui parcourir le dos, une main chaude et aimante. Avec un regard mutin, Heechul se retourna vers la personne qui partageait son lit et lui offrit le fruit qui avait été l'objet de leur passion. Hangeng souriait lui aussi et accepta l'offrande sans rechigner tandis que son amant raccrocha son téléphone.

- Qu'as-tu partagé avec Jaejoong ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Heechul haussa les épaules et s'approcha un peu plus d'Hangeng pour l'embrasser.


End file.
